We are requesting support for a new training program to support predoctoral training in neuroendocrinology, with a specific focus on homeostasis and the interactions between neuroendocrine systems controlling energy balance, the hypothalamo-pituitary-adrenal (HPA) axis and reproduction. The University of Cincinnati has seen tremendous growth in neuroscience research over the past decade and in the last five years much of this growth has been in neuroendocrinology. This is a direct result of the University?s commitment, neuroscience having been selected as one of the major focus areas for growth and research excellence over the next few years. World-recognized leaders in neuroendocrinology, in the areas of energy balance, HPA axis and reproduction, have been recruited to both basic science and clinical Departments in the College of Medicine, including Psychiatry; Cell Biology, Neurobiology and Anatomy; Physiology; Pathology; Medicine; and Pediatrics. These researchers are extremely productive and well funded with a strong history of mentoring successful pre- and postdoctoral trainees. Furthermore, this group of researchers has already formed a strong set of collaborations and has provided mentorship and research opportunities to graduate students in our interdepartmental neuroscience graduate program.